


natalia´s childhood in the red room

by captainsorders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Guns, Rape, Rape Recovery, Red Room, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsorders/pseuds/captainsorders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what was natalia alianovna romanova´s childhood like in the red room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	natalia´s childhood in the red room

**Author's Note:**

> basically what the title says. this is my take on how they turned natasha and the other black widows into weapons, and how they made them some of the world´s best spies. this whole fic/one-shot (idek what this is) is triggering, so, please do not read this if rape, violence, torture, abuse or murder triggers you. also, as i mentioned earlier, this is my version of how the red room trained the girls to be spies, so this doesn´t comply with the comics.  
> I do not own any of the characters, (well maybe a few who will show up along the way) but boy, if i did, 
> 
> damn.
> 
> THIS IS REALLY BAD AND SHORT I´M SORRY BUT I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY

The Romanova family had just finished dinner when they heard the first scream. A scream, just in the apartment under theirs, shortly followed by a gunshot and a loud _thump_. Natalia´s parents had looked at each other, both with fear in their eyes, before her father said something to her mother which made her nod curtly and grab the little girl´s arm and lead her to the closet in her small bedroom. She did not understand what was happening. Her father tore the door on his weapons safe open, snatched his rifle, loaded it and disappeared out the door. Her mother placed a slim finger over her lips, as a sign to _not move or talk_. Then she hugged Natalia tightly before she closed the closet door and left.

Little did three-year old Natalia know that that would be the last meal they would have together.

Because while her mother had helped her hide in the closet, dozens of KGB agents stormed the building with one mission: to capture the three-year old girl in apartment 3C. After hiding little Natalia, Mrs. Romanova stood in front of their door, trying to keep herself together. She heard their loud footsteps on the other side, and she knew that they had killed her husband a few minutes ago, because she had heard him choking on his own blood for god´s sake, and she knew she would be next, and she knew they would eventually find her baby girl, and she knew what they were going to do to her, and god, she couldn´t help but let a few tears from falling down her cheeks.

There was silence. Natalia couldn´t remember the last time their home had been so quiet. Out of nowhere, smoke filled the room, and all Natalia heard was a loud crash, a strangled cry, and footsteps. The noises were so loud and hasty, her head started spinning because she had no idea where or who they came from. Someone opened the door she was hiding behind. She looked up, vision blurry after the smoke, and a tall black figure leaned over her. 

"We found her," the figure boomed out before it grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked her out of the closet. A sharp pain spread out in her arm, and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a needle, a pair of dark eyes and her mother laying on the floor, not moving a muscle.

She woke up a few hours later, bleeding from the back of her head, with dry tears on her cheeks. Expecting it to just be a bad dream, she turned around, green eyes searching for her mother. There was just one problem: Natalia couldn´t recognize the room she was in. It was rather large, white walls, and perfectly lined up beds in three rows in the room. Her face scrunched up, she did not understand any of this. Where were her parents? Why had her mother been sleeping with her eyes open, while all those strangers were hurting her? She started crying, because this was so strange, and scary, and then she got angry, because why did they just leave her there? Lip quivering, snot running down onto her upper lip, she tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, only to find that her left hand was attached to something cold. Rubbing her eyes with her right hand, clearing her vision, she noticed there was metal around her wrist, attaching her to the bed frame, preventing her from escaping. Then she twisted and turned, clawed at the metal, tried to get it off, but without success. Natalia let out a sob and threw her head back, not noticing that there were other girls on other beds, at her age, who had done the exact same thing as she was doing now. Some of them had lifted their head to look at the new one, whilst others had laid on their bed, staring up, preparing themselves for the things they knew would happen once the guards came in.


End file.
